1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to palm print imaging systems.
2. Related Art
Biometrics is a science involving the analysis of biological characteristics. Biometric imaging captures a measurable characteristic of a human being for identity purposes. See, e.g., Gary Roethenbaugh, Biometrics Explained, International Computer Security Association, Inc., pp. 1-34, (1998), which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
One type of biometric imaging system is an Automatic Fingerprint Identification System (AFIS). Automatic Fingerprint Identification Systems are used for law enforcement purposes. Law enforcement personnel collect fingerprint images from criminal suspects when they are arrested. Law enforcement personnel also collect fingerprint images from crime scenes. These are known as latent prints.
Palm images may also be present at crime scenes. Many AFIS systems are capable of using palm print images for forensic matching. However, due to the curvature of the palm and insufficient contact between the palm and a flat platen, conventional palm imaging systems usually provide a scanned image of the palm that includes blank pockets representative of the curvature of the palm. Another problem with existing palm scanners is the inability to provide palm images at 500 dots per inch (dpi) resolution using a single camera.
What is needed is a palm imaging system that provides palm images at 500 dpi resolution using a single camera. What is also needed is a palm imaging system that eliminates pockets in the scanned image.